We were one
by Legna2
Summary: Originally a PHC for my friend Emilie, she's a Slytherin, and a prankster at the Weasley twins level. It's about her and Fred Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

**This is originally a PHC for my friend Emilie.**

* * *

The only thing Emilie wanted right now was to win this quidditch match, but her body didn't work right. This happened every time the Slytherins played against Gryffindor, it were just because of the beater at the Gryffindor team, Fred Weasley. Ever since Emilie first saw Fred she'd been reacting weird to his presence, first she didn't know why, but after a while she understood. She was in love, but nothing could happen, she wouldn't allow it, and no one else would either.

Slytherin lost, Emilie had been so unfocused, and she was afraid anyone would be suspicious of why she only sucked during the matches against Gryffindor. She washed up quickly, and left before anyone could talk to her about the game. She usually ruled in quidditch, peopled talked about her as the dark haired girl, that ruled in quidditch and are a prankster at the Weasley twins level.

Emilie walked slowly towards the castle, she wanted to think, to get over this, whatever it was. She walked with her head down, and was lost in her own thoughts when she suddenly tripped. Why on earth did she trip, she wasn't exactly clumsy. She looked after something that could've made her trip. Well there was a leg in front of her, she looked up, her heart beating fast, she was scared. There he was, the reason for her concentration problems. Fred Weasley, the guy her heart belonged to.

"Well hi there, the prankster girl who supposedly is on me and my brother's level?" Fred just looked at her, his brown eyes not only looking at her, but staring right trough her, he saw her, he understood her. He didn't say a word, but she knew. The moment was magical, from the moment he placed his arm around her hips, pulled her up carefully, holding her like if she was made of glass.

His arm stayed light around her, his eyes rested in her blue ones, there breaths were like one, they were breathing, they lived, and they were one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Fred softly whispered into Emilie's ear, she didn't know what to say. She'd never felt safer in her life, but on the same time she'd never been more afraid. "I…I don't know…." Were the only words her mouth accepted to say out loud. "What's wrong, I've seen you in different games, and you're always so good that I get worried to play against you, but then you…. Kind of suck." Seriously? She didn't kind of suck, she sucked. "Kind of`, haha, what match were you at?" He didn't answer, he just looked at her, then he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the castle.

Emilie could see the castle and people moving around, she felt her heart beat, she didn't know what to do, let go of what may be her only chance of having what she wanted, or grab the chance. She looked down at her hand, it was holding Fred's hand. She could feel the warmth of his hand, her body felt like jelly and she was afraid she might fall if she let go. Fred saw her starring at their hands. "You're afraid." Emilie didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. Fred slowly pulled his hand out of hers, and she felt the warmth living her body, she didn't want him to let go. "I'll see you around, you know where to find me."

Before she knew, Emilie was standing alone right outside the castle, she wondered what he meant with you know where to find me. She knew what the sentence meant, but where, where could she find him….? R.o.r! She suddenly remembered something that happened years ago, she had gone up there to find something for one of her pranks, and he had been there, she had bumped right into him, she never figured out what he did there, but she figured it must have been the same thing she did. "Emilie!" She heard Draco's voice, but she just stood still, she didn't feel like talking to him, or anyone else.

Emilie figured she would have to say or do something, they might already be suspicious, she didn't want to make it worse. "hmm?" Draco stared at her. "What is wrong with you?" He just looked at her with a face that told her, he wanted a good answer. "I'm not feeling well, I think I have to go to bed." Even Emilie knew they wouldn't believe that, but she forced her legs to move fast, to move away from her friends, and up to the Slytherin common room, she didn't know what to do, there wouldn't be many people thinking a Slytherin girl, and Gryffindor boy could be together, and especially when they were both beaters at their quidditch team.

* * *

**I'll try to get something up on the 25th, cose I'm working, and yeah... it's christmas tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, hope you like it!**

* * *

Emilie lay in bed, wide awake, the whole night true, she didn't know what to do, her head was just a mess, how could she choose. There were a couple of times during the night, when she just wanted to get up, walk through the dark school, she could do it without getting caught, she knew a lot of secret passages in the school. No one would see her, she could get to the room of requirement. She could, but she wouldn't.

Emilie woke up, she felt was curled up in a little ball, she felt like she just closed her eyes, and in fact, she did just close them. Everyone was already up, she didn't know what time it was, but she knew it was Sunday. She felt like staying in bed, say she was ill, but she would get caught. She dragged herself out of bed, and in to the day, her body screamed when the cold air met her skin. She washed up and got ready in a hurry, and headed down to the dining hall.

She walked slowly, she wanted to go back to her bed and stay there. She knew she would see Fred, and she didn't know if she could take it. When you talk about the sun, it comes right? Well at least it did now, because suddenly joining her in the corridor Fred and George were right in front of her. She walked even slower then she already had, they were joking around about an old prank, which by the way was hilarious. They walked into the dining hall right before her. She took a breath, and went to the Slytherins table, she sat down right next to Draco, as usual.

"What's the deal with you? You've been acting weird!" Draco looked at her with a questioning face. "I saw you talking to one of the Weasley twins, don't tell me there is something going on with you two!?" Draco's face was full of disgust. She wanted to scream out, YES, but she knew she would be hated, and that didn't start to cover it. "No of course not, trust me, I'm just not feeling good." Draco's face still looked suspicious, but he turned back to his food. Emilie looked around, only to find Fred staring at her, he looked disappointed. She saw him leaning over to George and whisper something, then he raised up and left.

She realized Fred must have heard her and Draco talk, oh no, she had to find him, she didn't have a choice. She told Draco she had to go get something in her room, and left before he could answer. She looked everywhere, but could not find him, then she realized what a idiot she'd been. She ran down the corridors, and stooped right outside r.o.r, she took a breath, and walked in.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, chapter 4 will be up tomorrow! **


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys! I'm sorry for taking so long, I don't have a good excuse, so I'll just let you get to the story, and I promise to get better! :D**

* * *

Emilie was about to give up, Fred was nowhere to be found. She was just about to give up, and then she heard it. She was surprised at the fact that she recognized it. She felt it to, right behind her, her neck getting cold, and she closed her eyes. Hoping she wasn't dreaming, she turned around slowly, meting his breath, the one she had heard just seconds before.

"Hi…" She said quietly, with a tone of doubt. Fred didn't answer, he just stood right in front of her, their eyes connected. She felt her body tense as she stood there, looking in his eyes, waiting for an answer. She was starting to get scared as she saw it, his eyes was completely full of understanding. "I'm sorry…" she started to say, but he cut her of "I understand… you don't have to explain, it's just … well… I get that you're afraid, and that you're worried for what everyone else will think. I just hoped you'd give it a chance."

She hesitated a second, but she decided to go with it. She needed to do what he hoped she would have, and she had to tell him how sorry she was for what she said earlier, he wasn't supposed to hear it. "I… you weren't supposed to hear… I'm just… afraid" He just looked at her with his lovely eyes, they were so full of love, yet she couldn't believe that those eyes was the same ones, as those she had seen so full of hurt just a couple of moments ago.

"Hey… don't worry, you were just doing me a favor. You're not the only one risking a lot with this…" She had never seen him scared before, but now, as he stood in front of her, with their eyes and breath joined, she could see right through him. She felt him do the same too him, only he wasn't just looking through her, he looked right into her soul. She felt her heart race, and she felt her knees getting weak as she wished for nothing but for him to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything would be alright.

She felt his arms on her shoulder, pulling her into a hug, holding her just like he did last time. She felt like she was worth the world, like he was afraid she might break. "I want to try, but I understand if you can't handle everyone knowing, they probably can't handle it anyway." She didn't understand what he meant, did he mean… "Like keeping it a secret?" She waited for the answer, but then she heard a loud noise, oh no… this couldn't be good.

* * *

**I know the chapter's might be short, but I'm trying to keep it short and often insted of long and barly updating! Anyway, please r&r! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I know I said I'd be posting earlier, but I just couldn't figure out how to write the chapter, but well her it is, it's not my best wor, but it works I guess. **

* * *

Emilie's words were just like a whisper, she didn't know who or what made that noise, but whatever it was, it could not be good. "Fred…" She could feel her heart in her chest, beating like if she stood on the edge of a cliff, and new that her next step, could change or end her life. The difference is that she couldn't actually die. That thought made her feel a little better, but still, you never know what can happen at Hogwarts.

"Let's go" Fred whispered in her ear. She couldn't move though, she didn't know if it was because of the feeling Fred's breath on her neck gave her, or if it was caused by her sacredness. She could feel Fred's hand pulling her over to the door, suddenly stopping and pulling her behind him. What's going on… she thought to herself. "Well well who do we have here?" She could hear Draco's voice. "Isn't it Fred Weasley? Well what are you doing here, hoping for someone to come?" Emilie felt the anger running through her body and blood, he should watch it, she might just hit someone! That's when she realized he said waiting for someone... Draco didn't see her, he didn't know she were there!

She realized she had a choice, the one she had been thinking about for a while, trying to figure it out. This is it, show yourself, or hide. If she just stands here, then Draco will probably leave, and he will never know I was here. That's great! Well then why did she fell like… this. Her heart could barely beat, she felt a sharp pain in her heart. A scream of frustration started in her toes, going past her knees and sneaking up through her chest. She felt her mouth starting to open, so she could let the scream out. She found control, and shut her mouth. She realized, right in this moment, that as long as you love, you can fight all you want, but you'll still loose.

"Stay of…" She said as she slowly walked from where she was standing safe behind Fred, to his side. "What is this…? Emilie!?" She just gazed at Draco, felling Fred's eyes in her neck. "This. Is. Me. Telling. You. To. Stay. Of. Fred!" Emilie was shocked by her act, it wasn't like her, but she just felt so angry, so mad, so in love. "Excuse me?" Draco's voice said in disgust. "You heard me" Emilie just stood in her space, looking at Draco, not letting her eyes drop even a bit. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep up if she did.

"You're clearly not thinking straight, let's go" Draco told her, what did he not get. She wanted him to just be fine with it, he was her best friend, but they were Slytherins, and Fred was a Gryffindor, and a Weasley, two things Draco hates. "I'm staying…" Her words was like a whisper…

* * *

**So that's it, please r&r! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hei everyone, I'm sorry, but this is the last chapter, I had a perfect ending coming, so I decided that this was going to be the last chapter, hope you like it. **

* * *

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Draco gazed at her with disbelief, like she was crazy. "Give it up Draco, just live." This was the first time Fred spoke, he sounded happy and surprised. "Shut up, Weasley!" That was the end, Emilie had officially chosen, there were no turning back.

"You will regret this…" That was Draco's last words, he turned and walked away, but he managed to give them a gaze full of disgust. Emilie felt a sudden urge to hit him, to tell him exactly what she meant, but she didn't, she decided it would do no good.

She could feel Fred's soft hand take hers in his. She was afraid to look up, she knew she would get lost, and was afraid she might not be able to look away. She felt a warm feeling sneak its way through her chick, her head relaxed and let his hand lift her head up, and forced her eyes to look into his. She could feel a warm feeling starting to climb its way through her body, making every muscle feel like soft jelly.

"Thank you…" She could hear Fred's voice, but she didn't understand why he choose those words, why would he thank her. For treading him like she was embarrassed of him, of the thought of being with him. She wasn't, not at all. "Thank you, for giving me a chance…" she heard the words leave her mouth, and she was happy they did. "Always" He said as he looked into her eyes, leaning towards her. "Always" She answered in a whisper, as his lips met hers, and she could recognize the feeling, the feeling his touch had given her when he had held her in his arms.

Their breaths were like one, they were breathing, they lived, and they were one.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the story, and please r&r!**


End file.
